bladesoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
= Frequently Asked Questions = Since I get asked the same questions often, I decided to create a page where I can personally give definitive answers. * Will tradeskill XP ever be affected by double/triple/quad? ** No. Tradeskilling uses a vastly different xp scale than battling. There are instant-level up procs and the xp curve is purely linear. * What is "RP" and what is it used for? ** RP is an abbreviation for Reward Points, which are given when you or your referrals hit milestones. They are used to purchase unique and interesting rewards in the Reward Points Store. (You can find your referral link by typing /ref into chat) * What are gem fragment for? ** They are used for raising your expertise cap under Purchase/Spend Credits -> Expertise in the top right-hand corner. They are also used in the gem crafting profession. * How do I raise my attributes past 500/500? ** You must raise your expertise under Purchase/Spend Credits -> Expertise in the top right-hand corner. * How do I get double/triple/quadruple? ** If you make a credit purchase to contribute to the game, double/triple is given automatically. If multiple people purchase credits at the same time Stabzs may opt to give quadruple. * I found a Pandora's Box. When should I open it? ** Pandora's Boxes will grant you a random item based on your current Item Tier, which is driven by your level. All new tiers start at 1, 11, 21, etc. You should always wait until you start a new tier to open up your boxes for the maximum benefit. * Why can't I wear this item I just purchased off of the market? ** You can purchase items that are a higher tier than your current tier. You can only equip items of your tier or below. So if you are level 11, you can only equip tier 1 and tier 2 items, not tier 3, although you may still purchase the items off of the market. Make sure that you understand the tier system before purchasing items off of the market! * How long has the game been out for? ** The game was launched June 28, 2013. * What is Renown? ** Renown is the numerical representation of the amount of money you have spent to purchase credits. As you increase your renown, you will unlock additional ranks * What are credits? Where can I get them? What do they do? ** Credits are the most powerful currency in the game. You can purchase them from the Purchase/Spend Credits link in the top right-hand corner. They also will occasionally drop when you kill monsters or tradeskill or complete security captchas. They can be used to purchase powerful boosts for your character and are critical for different parts of the game such as clan buildings. * Where can I change my password? ** Clicking your name in the top right-hand corner of the screen will take you to the "Change Your Password" dialog. After you have successfully changed your password, click the Central "Blades of Legends" banner to return to the game. * What is that {F} tag I see on people's names? ** This tag indicates that the user was one of the first 100 players to make a $20 (or more) in game purchase of credit. This tag can be turned on and off at will. * What is that III tag I see on people's names? ** This tag indicates that the user was active and donated a minimum of $20 during the 3rd anniversary event of the game. This tag can be turned off at will.